Collison
by Nonixd
Summary: What if Grover smelled a half-blood in Hogwarts? What if Chiron sent Nico, Thalia, Percy, Travis and Conner to Howarts to help his friend the Headmaster? A prophecy arrvies, Love blooms, Problems arrise. WIll they be able to live through this one? Good or Evil which will win? Come an find out, join the fun. It is open to anyone. Slash! Harry/Percy Thalia/Nico, more to come
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so please, please, please, please be nice hehehe

I can't stress that enough

Im a bit weird so I hope you can handle it

Anyways im getting off topic this is my first cross over as well

It has been in my head for a while as well with another story which shall appear soon.

This story will start off in the Goblet of Fire (or not. Im not too sure yet…..) but it will barely be involved okay?

Hope you are fine with it….and yes I do value the thought of my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't not own anything except the plot so please don't sue me…hehehe

So lets start :D

* * *

Title: Collison

Author: Nonixd (By the way please call me Noni it makes me feel more comfortable)

3rd POV

A man with a grey white beard walked in his office pacing, waiting for the response of a friend of his, a "special" friend to be exact. He paced and paced as his pet bird or a phoenix was moving his head from side to side watching his owner. As he paced a blurry image started to appear a couple feet away from the man as if it appeared from the air itself. An image of a man appeared but the odd part was that his waist and below wasn't exactly human it was more like horse, also known as a centaur.

"Dumbledore?" a slightly deep but manly voice spoke up from the place that used to be a blur but now seemed like a cloud that held a circular image. The old man now identified to be Dumbledore or Professor/ Headmaster Dumbledore, stopped from his pacing and turned around not at all surprised by the image.

"Sorry, Chiron. So will you be joining us?" Dumbledore spoke as he moved toward the image with hope written all over his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact the people joining you are right here with me. I shall introduce you to them now" Chiron said with a kind smile on his face but some worry for his "students."

Camp Half-Blood (Before Dumbledore's pacing)

Chiron spoke to his pupils, "Can I have Percy, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Conner and Grover join me over to the Main house (Forgot what it was called)?" the people named nodded and got up from their seats and went over to the Main house since Chiron ran there.

"Why do you think we are going there?" spoke guy with black hair and sea blue eyes turning towards the girl named, Thalia.

A girl with stormy grey eyes besides him spoke up, "I'm not sure ask Grover he seems suspicious."

"Now that you mention it you are right Thalia" spoke a guy with a dark aura around him and a sort of goth vibe named, Nico. All eyes turned over to the satyr named Grover.

"Ummm, all I can say is that we may be on a quest" he said quickly before running off and entering the Main house. The people left behind stopped and looked at each other, understanding what he said after a while.

"What?!" they yelled at the same time before entering through the doors where Grover was sitting and Chiron was sitting as well.

"Okay, sit down I shall explain everything" Chiron said as he gestured to the seats in front of him. Thalia sat first, followed by Nico, the Stoll brothers, Percy and Grover. They nodded at Chiron as a signal to begin.

"Well you know that wizards a real right?" Chiron started the teens nodded.

"Grover was in a school of a friend of mine called Hogwarts" the kids tried not to crack up except Grover but failed since the Stoll brothers laughed freely. As the teens calmed down Chiron continued.

"Grover smelled a half-blood but he wasn't able to locate him. Also my friend asked for a favor which you guys will have to complete. There is a war going on over there and you have to help, also find the half-blood while you are at it," They looked at each other and nodded.

"So that's your quest. Percy, go see the Oracle" Chiron said and Percy nodded going upstairs to the attic.

Percy's POV

I went upstairs it's been a while since I have seen the Oracle, ever since the war ended. I walked into a dusty and old room and saw the Oracle. The Oracle got up and started to speak

"_Two worlds shall collide; the chosen one and the half-bloods shall help each other to win for good_

_Problems will occur not only evil ones_

_See through the problem and meet their other soul_

_They shall find the one they seek right under their nose_

_They will stay for longer than expected and will come back with the one the need_

_Times passes the chosen one shall meet their fate. _

_Everyone will help one another; two groups will fight together_

_One will meet their end but things will work out _

_Don't lose fate and fight until the end_

_That is how it shall be for good to win"_

I sighed 'why is it always so complicate' he grunted to himself. He walked down the steps bitting his lip trying to figure out the meaning of the prophecy. He walked down to see Chiron talking to a man who looked a bit old and heard, "Yes, as a matter of fact the people joining you are right here with me. I shall introduce you to them now."

Chiron gave them gesture and waved them over to where he was. The teens nodded at his gesture and walked beside Chiron. They looked at each other or more like looked at Percy as a sign to present himself.

"Im Percy, son of Poseidon," he gave a small smile and stepped back letting Thalia step up.

"Im Thalia, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis" she said with a straight face stepping back and letting Nico follow the pattern.

"Im Nico, son of Hades and Ghost King" he said and had no expression on his face. Stepping back as the Stoll brothers took their turn with grins on their faces.

"Lastly and certainly the best…Im Travis, he is Conner" he said in a dramatic voice and pointed to Conner with grins on their faces that showed that it wasn't a good sign.

"Im Albus Dumbledore" he said with a weird sparkle in his eye. "My apologies I must leave I shall see you at Hogwarts tomorrow, good bye now" he said and his face disappeared.

"What!?" they yelled except Grover of course.

"Go, pack you shall leave tomorrow by plane. Don't worry I got permission by Zeus and….." Chiron said and turned to Iris.

"I, Hecate the goddess of Witchcraft and such bestow this power upon you, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Grover Underwood, Travis Stoll and Conner Stoll" she said and power surged through their bodies as she presented them with wands in front of their faces. The teens shot a look at Chiron he nodded. They nodded back and took the wands.

"These shall help you while you are there. Have a great time" she said mysteriously before disappearing.

"Now go pack no time to waste" Chiron said as the teens rushed off slightly confused but understanding written all over their face.

Harry's POV

I was at the burrow and couldn't help but feel as if something was going to happen tomorrow that will change everyone's lives forever.

"Everyone time for bed" Molly's voice rang through the house. I got into my bed ready to leave for school tomorrow happy to be away from my "family," but he still had a feeling in his stomach. He shut his eyes the feeling felt oddly good he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it I will update soon like a weeks' time or earlier.

Is it too short? Tell me your opinion

Bye Bye :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I worked hard.**

**Next will be up soon**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke to the sound of Annabeth and Thalia knocking on my door but more like banging. I sighed knowhing that they wont leave untill I answer the door for them. I srunched my nose. Sitting up and swam up to the surface. That sounded weird right? Well let me explain.

Im in the Posideons cabin. I have a a normal living room when you enter but when you go to my bed room door it is completely under and yet im dry. Its a one of the gifts of being the child of the Sea god. There is another door to my brother Tyson a cyclops but he isnt here. I opened the door after I flatened my hair and changed into my kahki shorts, a shirt that read "camp half-blood" and sneakers. I got my luggage, also book bag I patted my pocket and felt my pen there. I smiled to myself.

"Hi Annabeth, Thalia" I said with a small smile. Annabeth smiled back and waved in response while Thalia just nodded. Well I guess your wondering why me and Annabeth didnt hug or kiss or anything.

Well the answer is quite simple I broke up with her. Well I figured out that I went out with her since I She liked me I never had that happen to me so I gave it a chance. I realised that I liked her because she liked me. So I broke it off with her. Even when we were dating it never felt right. I never gave her full attention my eyes always drifted off to weirdly enough GUYS. At first I thought it was a phase or nothing at all but I then realizes I was gay or bisexual. I accepted it but never dated a guy. Simple as that.

Chiron gave us some books that were translated to Greek in only Demigod eyes. He gave us our wands, books, and our robes. Which I just stuffed into my luggages. I walked with Thalia to her old tree and met up with Grover, Travis, Conner and Nico. We said our greetings and started to make our way to the airport. Before glancing back at the strawberry field. I smiled slightly, 'out into the real world. Who knows what will happen.'

Harry POV

I woke up to Hermione shaking me awake I immedietly bolted up and reached for my necklace. Which transformed into a dark long black sword. I blinked waiting for my vision to clear up and saw Hermione.

"Dont scare me like that" I muttered and tapped the bottom Of my sword turning it into a necklace again. Hermione rolled her eyes as she heard Ron call her and Harry.

"Hurry" she said and left my room closing the door behind her. You must be wondering why I have a sword and everything. Ill explain. Well you see the demigod that Grover smelled...It was me.

Well I got really, really mad at Malfoy and my powers exploded in a way. So it caused my shield to go down and revealed my scent to Grover when he passes by. Im the ONLY demigod actually. The sword was a gift from Hades I got ninja stars too and other gifts. No im guessing the next question would be which god or goddess (but its a god) would be my parent. Im the child of Hades. I get the magic from my mother a direct desendent of Hecate. So im a god basically. I have known and I already was claimed. I know about my brother and sister Nico and Bianaca di Angelo. I still feel guilty for not being able to help her when she passed away. But I keep my mind off it.

I woke up late oddly enough, must have neen from training late last night. I glanced at my calender once I put on my dark blue jeans, white and black shirt and dark red Vans with a black hoddie. I looked at the day next to the day I crossed out reading, "Train Station" I smiled picking up a black marker drawing a X over the day. I grabbed my trunk and the cage with Hedwig and glanced at my room. 'Hmm, I have a feeling that today will be a good day' I thought to myself heading downstairs for breakfast.

I finished my breakfast heading out the door with the Weasleys. I looked down at Hedwig she hooted at me I grinned. We pilled into the car heading for the train station. I ran through the wall meeting up with George, Fred, Ron, and Hermione. we entered the train waving goodbye at Mrs. Weasleys.

I sat on the train by the window seat. I looked out into the crowd and my eyes locked onto a pair of sea colored eyes. I stared into them, getting lost in them but looked away when I heard Ron calling me.

Percy POV

All of us wandered into a train station. I scrunched my nose at the ticket.

"Where are we suppose to go?" I askes looking around. We saw a woman stare at her children. The woman saw our lost looks.

"Are you kids lost? Let me see your ticket" she said and looked at our ticket.

"Okay so just run through the wall trust me" she said I nodded and did as told. I blinked in surprise as the others entered.

"Thanks" I said as she waved goodbye. I looked at the train seeing a window with a guy with dark black hair and round glasses with beautiful green eyes. I locked eyes with him, wanting to know his name. When he looked away I sighed sadly and turned my attention to Grover and followed him inside the train cart.

Time Skip- At Hogwarts

Percy Pov

We followed the Professor into the Headmasters office. We all stepped into his office

"Remember not to reveal yourselves for as long as possible" he said with the weird twinkling in his eyes. We nodded in agreement.

"Minerva, Lead them out with the rest of the first years" he said. Minerva nodded and led us with the rest of the kids. She formed us into a line and led us into the great hall with the other kids in the hall. I scannrd the tables untill I saw the guy with the beautifulest eyes. He stared at me and I stared back. I heard my name called. I gulped I went and sat in the stool. I, put the hat on. I was surprised at hearing him talk in my mind.

"Griffindor!" He yelled I stood and went with Nico, and Thalia. We introduced ourselves and vice versa. I sat down besides the red head named Hermione. I pouted slightly since Harry was sitting on the other side of Hermione. Travis and Conner seemed to be eyeing some twins named Fred and George but they didnt notice. It was late and time for bed.

All of us walked to the common room. We were talking normally until Hermione spoke.

"Harry, are you going to...uh, you know?" We looked at Harry. I was confused. 'what are they talking about' I thought to myself.

Harry POV

I spoke to Ron while I was on the train. But in my mind I was still wondering who the guy was. I am gay and everything but I never dated anyone. And yet I am known to be "the hotest guy at Hogwarts" I always rolled my eyes. I never accepted when anyone that includes guys and girls when they asked me out. I changed into my robes and then 30 minutes later we got off the train and headed to the Great Hall.

We all sat down. Talking while we waited for Dumbledore. I looked up as Dumbledore enter and the Professor entered with the first years. Everyone was sorted untill Dumbledore said.

"We have some new students that are from America" everyone gossiped. The 5 students entered. I saw him again. I locked eyes with him, not wanting to look away. Untill his name was called.

'His name was Percy...hmm, it fits' I thought to myself. I saw something odd about them then it hit me. 'They are demigods' I thought to myself I gulped and told Fred, George, Ron and Hermione.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked. I shrugged. "Just act natural" I told them. They nodded in agreement. The demigods came to our table. All of them were sorted into Griffindor. I smiled and introduced myself, grinning widely.

When no one was looking I lit a fire in my palm and put in some food of mine and murmured, "Hades." I ate my food licking my lips once I finished.

I entered the common room it was only me, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione with the demigods. I heard Ron, I felt their eyes on me. I glared at Ron for a second before replying,

"No im skipping today" I said and he nodded.

"We have classes tomorrow we have to sleep" Hermione said, I nodded in agreement as did everyone else. I felt the Demigods give me odd looks I ignored it and rushed upstairs. I said goodnight to Ron and Percy since we shared a room. They did the same and soon after we slept.

3rd POV

Percy and Harry didnt have a nightmare like demigods usually did but they thought the same thing before they slept. 'Today was a good day'

* * *

**Sorry for spelling mistakes**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**PLEASE**

**Give me a REVIEW**

**I want your opinions**

**Bye~ Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! :D**

**Its been a week. Right?**

**Anyways, another chapter up**

**Please ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter Series or Percy Jackson Series**

* * *

Percy POV

I woke up and I didn't feel the comfort of being underwater. I bolted up alarmed, grabbing the pen under my pillow. Ready to click my pen at any second. But when I opened my eyes I saw my room, in Hogwarts. I sighed and rubbed my eyes realising how tired I feel. I didnt have a nightmare. 'Wow thats a first' i thought to myself. I sat up and put my pen in my pocket.

I looked at the bed near mine, expecting to see Harry. Only to find his bed empty and neatly fixed. I furrowed my eyebrows glancing at my dark blue with a black outline watch, reading 6:30. 'Breakfast isn't untill 7:30' I thought to myself. I looked at Ron's bed seeing him asleep. It was normal for me to wake up early since camp and everything. 'But, where's Harry then?' i thought to myself

Harry's POV (6 o'clock)

I woke up in my bed, rubbing my eyes as I sat up. I flicked my wrist opening the curtains around my bed. I loved darkness but I loved the brightness as well. I put on my robes.

I glanced at Percy's bed for some reason, I saw him asleep, with a smile on his handsome face. 'Did I just say handsome? Do I like Percy?' I thought to myself but shook my head. I walked toward the door. I looked at Percy's outline on the bed. 'Anyways if i did like him, he probably isn't gay' I thought bitterly.

I entered Professor Dumbledore's office. I looked at him slightly mad.

"Why are Demigods here?" I said as calmly as possible, looking at him fiercely.

"We need all the help we can get" he replied calmly.

"But..." I started and trailed off for a while.

"I don't want others hurt because of me" I muttered and looked away. Professor Dumbledore sighed and looked at me directly in the eye.

"Its their choice in the end. So don't worry about it" he said and smiled brightly. I sighed defeated and nodded.

"One more thing Harry, there's another Prophecy" Dumbledore said.

"what?" I said as my eyes widened.

"Sadly Harry, its true" he said and his eyes darkened.

"So tell me" I demanded. Dumbledore sighed but nodded.

I walked outside since it was still early and i had time to relax and finally be at peace. even though it would only be for a while. 'People have died and gotten hurt because of me' I thought to myself. I let out a sob as tears feel from my eyes.

3rd POV

Thalia and Nico were arguing with one another as the walked outside. They were fighting about who would win in a fight. When they were walking they heard a quiet sob. They paused from their arguing and looked in the direction of the sob.

Harry. Harry was the on that had sobbed.

They felt as if their hearts were ripped out of their chest. They didn't know why but they felt upset and mad. Mad at whoever made him cry, upset for hearing him so weak even though they just met him.

"Harry?" They spoke softly. Harry looked up in the direction of the voices he didn't bother to rub his eyes of the tears. When Thalia and Nico saw his tear stains face, his eyes were puffy and watery. 'He looked so fragile' they thought.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. Thalia smacked Nico's head,

"Of course he isnt Death Breath" she said. Harry let out a soft laugh and smiled slightly. Nico and Thalia looked at him happy to see him happy.

"So whats the matter?" Thalia asked softly as she sat down besides him and Nico sat on the other side.

"Its nothing really" he said and looked at his lap feeling more tears come out.

"Just tell us" Nico said. Harry sighed and nodded,

"Fine." Harry told them how people would get hurt or die because of him. He told them how his parents (adoptive parents but Harry didnt tell him) died to protect him and showed them his scar, also he talked about his adventures. He rubbed his tears away, causing his sleeves to roll down his arm. It showed how it was blue and purple from the beating that the Dursley's gave him. Nico and Thalia's eyes widened,

"Why is your are blue and purple?" Thalia and Nico growled, obviously mad. Harry sighed and bit his lip,

"The Dursleys would beat me everyday..." He whispered softly looking down at his lap. He pulled his sleeves down, past his hand hiding the color. Nico and Thalia were mad at the Dursleys but they hugged Harry.

"We will help you through everything" they said in unison. Harry cracked a smile, wiping away his remaining tears, leaving his eyes puffy.

"We have to go inside for breakfast" he said getting up smiling slightly at his new friends. They nodded getting up, dusting their pants and starting to walk to The Great Hall.

Percy's POV

I sat at the table as the other students entered. I saw Harry, his beautiful eyes were puffy I looked at him worriedly.

"everything okay?" I questioned. He just gave me a small nod. I decided not to push it and looked up to the stand and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"i have some new for you all. I apologise for forgetting to mention it to you all yesterday. We are not having... (You know what happens the goblet and everything. The Tri Wizarding Tournament. If you dont know. Read summary below.)

"...Everyone enjoy your food" he finished as breakfast appeared on our plates and drinks appeared as well. I started to eat and listened as they talked about the competition

Harry POV 

I can't believe they are having the Tri Wizarding Tournament. I groaned and bit my lip. I ate my food silently. Burning my food before hand. I smiled to myself. A Professor passes by and gave us our schedule. I looked at the others schedule and noticed that me and Percy had the same schedule.

"Percy, we have the same classes" i said softly and smiled at him.

"Really? Cool" Percy said but I say some red on his cheeks, I wondered why since it wasnt even cold. I shrugged it off and did my usual and burnt my food.

* * *

**Summary of Dumbledore's Speech**

**Dumbledore says that the Triwizard Tournament will happen instead of the Quiditch Games. (Right? Or something like that) He explains how the Tournament is a competition between three "champions", one from each of the schools of magic -Hogwarts, Beauxbatons Academy, and Durmstrang Institute. Chosen from a goblet that will be presented soon in this story. These champions have to compete in three tasks and they are given scores by the judges. One champion is chosen as the winner and is given a thousand Galleons as prize money. No one under 17 years old is allowed to enter, since it's a very dangerous competion. **

**So a cliff-hanger sort of... **

**I'm also posting up another story Twilight and Harry Potter Cross-Over **

**Hope you look foward to it. **

**Please review Please! **

**Untill next time! **

**Bye Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!**

**Im sorry!**

**Too busy**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS ONLY PLOT SOMEWHAT**

* * *

**Harry POV **

I was walking with Percy by my side I saw that he was quiet. I looked at him and poked his cheek.

"Why so quiet?" I asked worriedly and tilted my head. I saw him turn red. My eyes widened and looked at him.

"Are you sick?" I asked and immedietly held his shoulder and leaned in pressing my forehead against his. I looked into his sea colored eyes, getting lost by the depth. I heard footsteps and flinched away. I blushed and licked my lips from nervousness.

"Umm. You don't feel hot so you should be fine. If you feel bad tell me ill take you to the nurse" I said softly and looked at him.

**Percy POV**

I felt his forehead against mine I turned pink even more but his gorgeous emerald eyes distracted me. I sighed in sadness when Harry pulled away from me.

'Am I seriously sad?' He thought to himself confused by it all. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Harry. He nodded and smiled,

"Yes, Harry." I looked to the sound of the steps and saw a person that looked tall and seemed to be a Hufflepuff.

I looked at Harry in curiousity.

"He's named Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff he is probably going to be in the tournament" he informed me and I nodded.

"Come on or else we will be late to flying lessons" he said and held my hand and led me to our class outside. I blushed but followed.

**Harry POV**

I didn't know why I held his hand but I did. I guess I do like him. I led him to the school ready for flying lessons. I let go of his hand already missing its warmth and mounted my broom.

I saw Percy have trouble. I looked at him and gave him some tips to help him out. He looked at me gratefully and I smiled back.

"Since you are all older now and are more REPONSIBLE you are aloud to fly around the the school yard but not anywhere out of here" our flying teacher said.

Everyone kicked off and so did I.

I saw that the demigods didn't and I knew I wasn't going to be blast out of the sky since I am on good terms with Zeus and the boarders are very strong.

"Come on, Percy" I yelled.

"You will be fine" I said and gave him and encouraging glance He took a deep breath and kicked off the ground and shut his eyes as held the broom so her didn't fall off.

"Percy, you can open your eyes now" I said and chuckled. He opened his eyes and looked around in surprise and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Oh look. A very cute couple" Malfoy teased us. I glared,

"Shut up Malfoy" I said and glared as I flew in front of Percy since he didn't know how to fly correctly.

"Aw. How cute. Scar Face is protecting his boyfriend" I glared as Mapfoy flew away.

But I was pissed and flew after him, going into the clouds.

**Percy POV**

"Harry!" I yelled as I was about to fly after him but Grover stopped me.

"Grover!" I yelled at him but he shook his head.

"You can't go" he said firmly. I just looked at the sky and clutched my broom tightly. I felt so guilty since he went after the blonde since he was being mean...I think. Since I wasn't able to hear him.

**Harry POV**

I glared at Malfoy. My eyes turning dark but I turned them normal.

Malfoy's eyes turned wide and he was looking behind me.

I turned and my eyes turned wide at what i saw that he had.

"Malfoy get out if here now! Warn the others!" I yelled her nodded and flew down.

**Percy POV**

I saw Blondie flying down. "Get out of here! Warn the teachers! Dementors!" He yelled.

Everyone's eyes turned wide except us. They ran while I looked around confused.

Grover was tugging at my arm to leave.

"I'm not leaving with out Harry!" I yelled as I stood at my place flying slightly higher and watched as Ron, And Hermione decided what to do.

Hermione went to go explain to Thalia and make a protection barrier since I wasn't going to move while Ron went to go get the teachers. I looked at the sit when I heard their explaination.

I was worried for Harry.

'Dad please help Harry' I prayed and shut my eyes tightly as I thought it and looked back up and gulped, gripping my broom tightly.

**Harry POV**

I flew down after I blew some Dementors off of me.

I bolted down and at the last second turned my broom up.

"What are you guys doing here?! Get out of here NOW!" I yelled and turned up to the Dementors that were following me.

"Expectro Patroneum (I don't think that's how you spell it but whatever)" I yelled and the hundred Dementors flew away. I panted and looked at Percy before my eyes shut.

"Guess I'm the one who's sick" I whispered as I fainted in someones arms.

**Percy POV**

I saw as Harry yelled at me. He was obviously mad and pissed off but I couldn't leave him not now, not ever.

I saw Harry send a spell to the Dementors in the sky. All of them went away cringing at the light.

I saw that Harry looked tired while he was on his broom. He lost grip on it and fell from exhaustion I guessed.

I immedietly reached out and caught him in my arms, pulling him in close. I head his words and smiled sadly as he shut his eyes, fainting.

My eyes widened I rushed into the nurses office and told her what happen to Harry. I put him on the bed while I stayed by his side all the time while holding his hand as tears left my eyes.

Wondering when he will wake up.

* * *

**Im so sorry**

**FOr late post**

**too busy**

**i have tests too so i will be off for a while**

**i hope you read my other story **

**BYE BYE**


End file.
